George
by acme54
Summary: Wee!Winchester snippet story. Sammy makes a new friend. Dean takes the blame for them having to move on quicker than their Dad would like.


"Sammy!" Dean called from the shop step. His voice let out some of the panic he was feeling. He had thought Sammy was still in the shop. Dean seriously considered tying his brother to him. But that would take a lot of explaining, especially to the cop his brother was talking to. Dean ground his teeth a little and went to where is brother was standing.

"Dean! Look!" Sammy pointed excitedly at the big man to his left. "This is George. He is a Policeman. Isn't that cool Dean!"

"Great Sammy. We gotta go" Dean grabbed Sammy's hand. Carefully not making eye contact with policeman.

Sammy wouldn't move. He hung off Dean's hand. Swinging from foot to foot. "He has a badge. He saves people from bad things happening"

"The police have a hard job." Dean grabbed Sammy's arm "he has been learning about you guys at school" he favoured the man with what he hoped was a respectful smile.

Sammy dug in more. "He has a gun. But doesn't shoot things" told his brother. "Guns are dangerous if you don't know what you are doing"

Dean gave up pulling. He got down to his brother's level and tied the loose scarf at his brothers neck.

"He doesn't have a knife." Sammy whispered in Dean's ear.

"Sammy, Dad's in the car" Dean took a step away and held his hand out. Letting Sammy come to him.

"He has a baton" Sammy pointed up to George's hip.

"He has a radio" he pointed at the man's shoulder.

"He has belt. Like Batman."

"Batman is busy Sammy." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say he was Batman, Dean" Sammy took a step to stand next to Dean. He held out his hand. "Bye George. Thanks for talking to me"

George tipped his hat. Looking at Dean he said, "You can always talk to a police officer."

"Yes Sir. Bye Sir" Dean smiled again and walked to the other side of the car park.

Sammy didn't stop talking the whole way, "He doesn't drive all night to get to a crime scene."

"Uh huh"

"They have Cops all over America to do things, when they can't get there"

Dean stopped to make sure they weren't being watched. The officer had gotten back in his car and was pulling away.

"You asked him lots of questions huh? Did he ask you questions?"

"Some." Sammy loosened his scarf again "He has never seen a dead body"

"Did you tell him where we are staying?" Dean asked.

"Yes"

Back at the motel, Dean took Sammy's jacket and hung it up before taking his off. He picked up a packet of crayons and paper from the table by the door.

"Go draw Dad a picture" he handed it to Sammy.

"Can I draw George?" the boy asked.

"Sure thing kiddo"

Dean looked at his Dad, hunched over three different newspapers and a large smelly volume of demon lore.

"Dad. We gotta go."

"What happened?" Dad looked up.

"Got caught out of school." Dean looked away. "Lifting a knife. Hardware store." he shifted his weight. "They said they didn't have a number for you at the school"

"Dean, I told you. Low profile. At least until we got the Ids and new credit cards" His Dad let out a sigh. He scrubbed a hand over his tired face.

"Yes Sir" Dean waited.

Dad shuffled the newspapers into a pile. He put it inside the book. He looked at Dean and then to where the duffel bags were stashed.

Dean took the silent order and went to get them.

Rising from the chair, careful not to disturb the stitches on his left calf, he walked over to the table. His younger son was drawing. He had a black crayon drawing in his right hand and three other colours in his left hand.

"That's a great picture."

"Shh! I'm trying to get it just right."

"Is that a gun?" Dad pointed.

"Yeah! George said he ain't never had to take it out of his holster." Sammy carefully drew the next part using a yellow crayon. His tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Is that a badge?"

"Yeah. It has a number on it. So that he can find it again if it gets mixed up with everyone else's." He finished with yellow and picked the blue out of his other hand using his teeth. He took it in his hand and started to draw a crude car. "Do we have flashing colour? I wanna draw the light" He looked expectantly at his Dad.

Letting out a little chuckle, he picked up a yellow "No flashing crayons. Try this"

"Thank you" he drew blobs of yellow light above the car shape. Studying it for a second, he added a blue cap to the figure. "Done"

Dad looked over to check on Dean's progress, one bag full. They didn't keep weapons anywhere but in the trunk of the car. Cept for the knife in Dean's pocket. He would have to get rid of it before they left. He pushed the last of the dirty laundry to the bottom of the second bag. Once done he took a bin bag from the kitchen cupboard. Throwing the left over take-out, from the fridge and pizza boxes from the counter top in it. He liked to leave the places where they stayed spotless when they left. Like he had never been there. He watched for a second as his Dad examined the drawing Sammy had made.

"Sammy, get your gear packed. Forty five minutes and I want to be on the road."

Sammy left the table and went to pack his bag.

Dad picked up the drawing the child had left behind, he moved into the kitchen area and pinned it to the fridge using one of the magnets there. He opened the fridge and took out the knife from where he had pretended not to see Dean hide it. He would swap it for another from his storage container next time he was nearby.


End file.
